7th Hell
by Megane-chan
Summary: Killings... but who's killing who... and why him? Why them? Why? (yaoi and blood) -Complete-
1. 7th hell part 1

Disclaimer: They're not mine! I don't have any money so please don't sue.  
Warning: OOC! Yaoi! I'm not a good writer. Enjoy! ( if you can -_-O )  
  
  
7th Hell  
  
  
Shohoku high  
3:30 PM  
Wednesday  
  
He's now a happy man. A great basketball player and adored by the all. But most of all he now   
have the love of his life. Hanamichi.  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! On your way to practice?"  
  
/and speaking of the devil/  
  
"Hai." came a monotous reply from Rukawa.  
  
"Well then, let the Tensai join you." Said Sakuragi as he drape one arm over Rukawa's shoulder.   
Then the two are on their way to the locker room to change.  
  
They're relationship were out in the public, no one really minded them. Some even mentioned that  
they're actually cute as a couple. But still some voiced out their thoughts but landed on deaf   
ears.  
  
  
  
Shohoku Gymnasium  
3:45 PM  
  
"Ore wa Tensaiii!!!" Basket-o man!!!"  
  
"Do ahou"  
  
"Hey you're early! 15 minutes early in fact" Kogure greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Assemble!" Akagi called out his teammates.  
  
"Oi! Gori! Why are you not on your training clothes?" Sakuragi said, wondering why their captain   
is still in his uniform.  
  
"Minna! Tomorrow there will be no classes starting from 1-3 pm." Akagi informed his teammates.   
"Because the faculty will have a general meeting."  
  
"Great!" "Alright!" "Yes!" came the various reply from his teammates.  
  
"So," continued Akagi, "I expect that all of you will be here at 1:30 for our training. Is that   
understood?"   
  
"HAI!"  
  
Turning to Kogure, "I leave them to you Kogure, I have to go now. I might be late for my advance   
trigonometry class." Eyeing Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa," Do not give Kogure a headache   
now, you hear!"  
  
"Oooh! Gori! Advance trigonometry class? Yeah right! Maybe you just can't handle the hard   
training ne? Daijobou, daijobou Gori, just train more and you'll have the Tensai's ability!   
Nyanyahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Aa...Akagi, you now go ahead. You don't want to be late." Kogure reminded Akagi who's now   
giving Sakuragi a *gori punch*  
  
"SHOHOKU!!!"  
"FIGHT!!!"  
  
Shohoku Basketball Team Locker room  
7:30 pm  
  
"Oh man! I didn't know Kogure can be such a devil during training!" Yasuda complained while   
drying his hair.  
  
"I second that!" Kakuta and Shiozaki said at the same time while applying ointments to their   
sore arms and legs.  
  
"And here I thought I could have break from those gori punches but I was proven wrong when the   
'Megane-I'm-going-to-make-you-guilty-when-you-don't-follow-me-look' is there! I just can't help   
but follow Kogure-san." Miyagi added while he too is massaging his sore sides.   
  
"Gomen minna" Apologized the blushing vice-captain. "Demo, I was instructed by Akagi. I promise   
that next time he's out, we'll take it easy."  
  
"It's no problem Kogure!" Mitsui said to him with a smile. Kogure smiled back to him. His Mitsui  
never failed to make him feel good.  
  
As everyone slowly emptied the locker room, Mitsui approached his lover from behind, hugged   
Kogure and kissed his neck.   
  
"Are you sure you're all right here alone? I mean, I can wait and help you with your unfinished   
stuffs." Whispered Mitsui in his ears. Slowly savoring the scent of his lover. "And also we can   
do some other things after that." A mischievous grin appeared on Mitsui's face.  
  
"I'm going to be alright, Hisashi. Besides you have to go home now, it's getting late. You don't   
want to be grounded ne? You're mum warned you oh so many times now."  
  
Kogure, now facing his lover, recalled his mother's warnings about Mitsui being out at late  
nights.  
  
"But Min-kun... I..." Mitsui was cut-off because he now have Kogure's lips pressed unto his.  
  
"And about those *other things* we can do that tomorrow night. My parents won't be home till   
Friday evening." Kogure bit Mitsui's ears, teasing him.   
  
"And everybody thought I'm the hentai in this relationship. If they only knew... Anyways   
Min-kun, hurry up with those stuffs okay?" Mitsui kissed his lover and bid him goodbye.  
  
  
----  
  
"Kaede, I'm going on ahead now still have to do some chores." Sakuragi cupped Rukawa's chin and   
kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"Take care, Hana." Rukawa lips curved up to form a small smile. He only smiles to his do ahou.  
  
"Call me when you're home okay Kitsune?" Finished Sakuragi as he looked at Rukawa's smile.   
/Smile more often Kitsune, it suits you/  
  
"hnn... Do ahou." Grinned Rukawa, looking at Sakuragi exiting the locker room.  
  
"Kogure-sempai... I'm going now." Rukawa wave his senior goodbye and went on his way.   
  
/wonder why that do ahou of mine suddenly has to do chores? hmmm... first time for everything   
I guess... or he just got a total reprimanding from his mum/. Rukawa glanced at his watch.   
/Hhmmm... 8:15 pm. I still have an hour and a half before dad gets home./ He then rushed straight  
to the court near his place.  
  
Little did he know that the locker room lights immediately closed, muffled screams and banging   
can be heard but alas! Failed to reach our dear boy's ears for his mp3 player is already plugged   
into his ears.  
  
  
Rukawa residence  
7:20 AM  
Thursday  
  
"This is Kanagawa Morning News" The TV bellowed throughout Rukawa's den.  
"We are here live in..."  
  
"Hey, son. Come here." Rukawa's father gestured his son to sit with him.  
"A lot of reporter are in your school now." He told Rukawa pointing at the TV screen.  
  
"... Shohoku High School. A boy, in the name of Kogure Kimonobu, was found dead this morning at   
7:05. Based from the initial police report it's stated there that this is a planned murder..."  
  
"Kaede, son, what's wrong?"  
  
Rukawa now was whiter than snow, seems that whatever blood was in his face disappeared. People   
know him as the Ice King but when it comes to the matter of death sometimes the Ice King even   
melts. /what's going on? I was just with him last night!?/  
  
"Son, I guess you know this guy so now go straight to school and be careful." Rukawa's father   
hugged him. His son maybe a block of ice outside but a father can see, read and feel whatever   
his son's feeling.  
  
"Domo, Otousan. I needed that." Said Rukawa his face still emotionless as ever. He didn't hugged   
his father back but Rukawa loved his dad dearly though he may not show it but his dad definitely   
knows it.   
  
Shohoku High  
7:45 AM  
  
Students and teachers are everywhere. Confusion, fear, anger and loneliness are visible in their   
faces. Especially the year threes, most of them are in tears. Kogure Kiminobu, an honor student,   
vice-captain of the basketball club and most especially a friend to everyone is now dead!   
Shohoku definitely lost a student but more importantly they lost an Angel.  
  
In the gym...  
  
"Sakuragi! Help me hold Mitsui!"  
  
"NOO!!!!! LET ME SEE HIM!!!!!!!! HE'S JUST FINE!!!!! Look! Maybe that's paint around him.   
He told me he still have stuffs to do last night, he needed the paint to finish his art   
project!!! GODAMMIT! LET! ME! GO! SAKURAGI!!!!"  
  
Even while Sakuragi and Akagi were holding the hysterical Mitsui down, tears freely flows down   
in their faces. Disbelief, pain, anger, confusion traced the face of Mitsui who's now drowning   
in his own tears.  
  
"Rukawa..."  
  
Rukawa turned around to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Miyagi-san" Right there and there he wants to break down but he has to stand for the sake of   
the team. He's strong but he can't stop the stinging ache in his heart.   
  
"Rukawa, Kogure-san is a good man right? Tell me he's in a good place now, a much better place   
that ours." Miyagi stammered and held Rukawa.  
  
"Hai sempai. He is in a good place, a peaceful place." He answered in his emotionless voice.   
  
"Where is Ayako-san, sempai?" Rukawa asked, careful not to let out a sob.   
  
Miyagi lets go of Rukawa and sat down beside the wall.  
  
"She fainted and is in the clinic right now. She found Kogure-san, lying face down in a crucifix   
position surrounded... no, drowning in his own blood, pool of blood." Miyagi informs Rukawa,   
while he too controlling not to break down. "But I can't figure out why would someone do that   
to him? For as along as I know him, he's the kind of person who can't hate anyone!" Miyagi now   
stated in an angry tone. "Whoever did that to him is insane!!!" he continued, "can't the killer   
just kill him with a gun?! Instead his body is slashed and I bet my arms and legs that he banged   
him in every wall in the locker room! The room is showered with blood!!!! Oh my god!!!" Miyagi   
lost all his control and sobbed his heart out.  
  
"Oh kami-sama!" Rukawa silently cursed, face still stoic as ever but he too can't stop some   
tears from falling in his face.  
  
The whole basketball team is in the school gym, they didn't know why but it's like a sanctuary   
to them. A place for them to laugh, enjoy the moments with each other, tease each other and just   
be with each other. Now the feeling's emptiness for the one who most of the time holds them   
together is gone. This place is now hell for them, everything in the gym including the mop   
reminded them of their vice-captain who always calms them, and supports them. But they lost that   
someone, that someone whom they would never forget and will be forever in their hearts.  
  
That afternoon practice never took place.  
  
Akagi Residence  
4:05 PM  
  
"Hai, Mrs. Mitsui. He's seems calm now but still doesn't wants to go home. I'll call you at once   
if he decides to. Arigatou." Akagi eyes landed on the lying, unmoving form of Mitsui in his bed   
as he puts down the phone.   
  
Him and Mitsui may sometimes be in each other's throat never the less, they're still friends with  
a bond that will be forever there. He's worried that if he let Mitsui go he'll end up getting   
trashed. Mitsui's tears never stopped till noon. And now he just stares at the ceiling with   
nothing on his face, if not for the breathing movements of his chest Akagi would've thought he's  
dead. Lifeless, that's a good word to describe Mitsui's state right now.  
  
"Akagi, I have to go now, I need to check up on how's Aya-chan's doing." Miyagi said while   
looking at Mitsui with sorrow in his eyes and heart. He along with Sakuragi and Rukawa stayed   
together the whole day with Akagi and Mitsui. They never did attend their classes that morning,   
no one has the heart to.  
  
The tension in Akagi's room was getting worse and worse. The tears may have stopped but the pain   
grows more and more.   
  
"I'm going too, Gori" added Sakuragi. Not waiting for a reply he got up and started walking   
towards the door not looking at either Mitsui or his other teammates.   
  
"Hey guys, do you think Kogure is waiting for me back home?"  
  
That stopped Sakuragi from walking. Miyagi resisted but failed, tears are now again present in   
his eyes. Rukawa stood beside the wall, piercing blue eyes focused now on a laughing Mitsui.  
  
"Haha... he even told me that we can do *other things* since his parent's won't be home till   
tomorrow evening! Haha! What a lame joke for Kogure to play!" Mitsui laughed at the ceiling.   
"I guess, I'm going home now too, Akagi" he said while sitting up.   
  
Akagi is helpless, the sight before him totally crushed his heart. He can't do anything but help   
the poor boy up his feet. "Miyagi, humor him for a while. I'll call his parents" he handed   
Mitsui to Miyagi.  
  
"Ne, Miyagi? Kogure's just so bad at playing a prank! Haha!"   
  
Miyagi could only look down at the floor as he supports his teammate/friend. "Mitsui-san...  
please... accept the fact that he's..."  
  
"Dead? Dead my ass! That boy couldn't act even if his life depends on it! Look why don't you go   
home with me and I'll prove it to you that he's there waiting in our front door!"   
  
More tears came strolling down Miyagi's face. Rukawa helped Miyagi placed Mitsui in the den's   
sofa, still Mitsui didn't stop to tell them about him and Kogure.  
  
"... and on Saturday's our Anniversary!!! One year Anniversary! Can you believe it?! Oi, Sakuragi   
what do you think should I give Min-kun? Maybe a book, he loves to read! Did you guys know that   
we went to Osaka just to look for the hardbound edition of the book he wanted? Sometimes that   
guy's unbelievable! Haha! And also when we went to his..."   
  
/Kami-sama, Mitsui may not be a saint but he doesn't deserve this!/ Akagi can't bear what he   
sees. Mitsui's so vulnerable right now, one minute he's happy the next he can be suicidal.   
  
"Akagi-san, the door." Rukawa interrupted the captain's trail of thoughts.  
  
"Oh mom! Why are you here? I know! Kogure asked you to pick me up right? He can be impatient   
sometimes!" Mitsui said as he walks towards his mother.   
  
"Oh son..." A mother cannot bear the pain to see her son suffering. One look at Mitsui and she   
broke down. Fortunately Akagi's mother was there to catch her.   
  
"Akagi-san. Thank you for taking care of Hisashi for us." Mr. Mitsui bowed infront of Akagi's   
parents, then walks out toward their car holding his son.   
  
"Hey dad! You too! Oh man! Why did Kogure involve you too? Sometimes even I don't know what he's   
thinking... hahaha!!!"   
  
They still can hear Mitsui telling his father what he thinks of Kogure's prank to him.   
  
  
tbc... 


	2. 7th hell part 2

Part 2  
  
Ayako's room  
6:23 PM  
  
"How are you doing Aya-chan?" Miyagi slowly stroked away some fallen hair on Ayako's face.  
  
"I guess I'm ok now. Thank you for visiting, Ryota." She glanced up to Miyagi then... "No! I'm   
not okay, Ryota!" cried to his chest. "I was the one who found him dead! I found him, Ryota! I   
found him dead!!!" She can't stop wailing. Her tears soaked through Miyagi's shirt.   
  
"I now it's not going to be easy, Aya-chan. But I'll be here with you, for you. We'll go through   
this together. Together, Aya-chan, together..." Miyagi hushed Ayako. He cannot look at Ayako's   
eye because it breaks his heart to see his love suffering so much, /I wish Aya-chan never knew   
Kogure-san. I can't stand to see her tears streaked face/   
  
Miyagi stayed with her all night.   
  
  
  
Ryonan High school  
7:55 AM  
Friday  
  
  
"Hey, have you heard what happened over Shohoku High?"  
  
"Yeah... it's all over the news. Poor guy, I saw him play once during the Ryonan-Shohoku   
practice game. I can't believe he's dead!"  
  
"That's scary! I wonder what's going to happen to Shohoku Basketball team right now? Their  
vice-captain is murdered!"  
  
Sendoh stopped dead in his tracks /Kogure-san, dead?!/ then rushed to his captain's classroom to   
confirm his confusion and fear. /news? Why didn't I watch it last night?!/ damned himself for not  
knowing.  
  
"Uozumi-san!" he called out his senior and was surprised to see the whole Ryonan Basketball team   
surrounding their captain.  
  
"So I see you've heard, Sendoh." A distressed Uozumi acknowledge his presence.  
Sendoh was speechless. He doesn't know what to say.   
  
"Anou... Sendoh-san..." an uneasy Hikoichi approached his sempai. "Do you want know what   
happened, that is if -"  
  
"Hai, Hikoichi, please tell me." Interrupted Sendoh.  
  
"Oneechan told me that Kogure was found dead yesterday morning. He laid face down in a crucifix   
position, surrounded by his own blood. Every wall in the Shohoku locker room is splattered with   
blood... anou..."  
  
"Please continue, Hikoichi" said Sendoh. /who did that to him?/  
  
"And to the floor was written in blood, the number 1 and the letters A-S." continued a pale   
faced Hikoichi.  
  
/A-S? what does this mean? And number 1? It doesn't make any sense.../ Sendoh wondered. He may   
not know Kogure that much be he does respect him. He knows his an honorable man and he doesn't   
deserve this meaningless death. "He doesn't deserve this... I hope they catch the killer soon."  
  
"That's the tricky part there, Sendoh." Koshino made his way up to Sendoh. "I've heard last   
night in the news that there were no tracks left by the killer. They made a thorough check in   
the locker room and to the rooms beside it but not even a single clue showed up. The only thing   
they figured out that Kogure-san's gym bag is missing other than that, they have nothing."   
  
"Sendoh, do you want to join us this afternoon?" Questioned Ikegami.  
  
"Huh? Where to?"  
  
"We are going to Shohoku right after school. I've talked with Akagi and we already have   
Taoka-sensei's permission." Replied Uozumi.  
  
"Of course I'm going!"   
  
"That's settled then. We meet outside the school at exactly 3 pm."   
  
A confused look replaced the ever so present smile on Sendoh's face as he walks towards his   
classroom.  
  
"Akira..."  
  
"Oh, Hiro-kun it's you" He stopped and turned to face his lover Koshino Hiroaki. "What's on your   
mind?'  
  
"It's just that everyday I see news about someone being killed but I don't care" Koshino   
explained. "But now that someone killed is our friend. Maybe not really a friend but I know him.   
It's a first for me, I just can't helped being affected."  
  
"I know Hiro-kun, I know..."   
  
  
  
Shohoku High School  
3:20 PM  
  
  
"Maki..."  
  
"Uozumi..."  
  
"Fujima..."  
  
Ryonan reached the front gates of Shohoku and came face to face with not only the Kainan's but   
also Shoyo.   
  
"I see you also came here to see Shohoku, isn't that right Fujima? Maki?" Uozumi inquired the   
other two captains.  
  
"Hai, Uozumi. We cannot believe what happened. I've known Kogure a few years back... it's just   
not right." Fujima answered in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Our coaches are already inside the school accompanying Anzai-sensei" informed Maki. "We arrived   
here at the same time... I just can't look at Anzai-sensei..." a downfallen Kainan Captain added.  
"Uozumi-san, Maki-san and Fujima san..."   
  
All eyes fell on Sakuragi.   
  
"We're waiting for you, everyone's now in the auditorim... If you all would just follow me..."  
when that said, Sakuragi started walking towards the auditorium.  
  
"Whoa! This is serious. That read-head monkey didn't even call you by your nicknames!"   
A bewildered Kiyota watched Sakuragi as they walked through the school halls.  
  
Shohoku canceled all it's classes for this day. Teachers and students are just too shocked to   
even attend school. Yesterday was definitely a traumatic day for all of them.  
  
  
  
Shohoku High School Auditorium  
3:30 PM  
  
  
"Yesterday's event left us a memory that will be forever embedded in our soul." The quivering   
voice of Anzai-sensei surrounded the whole auditorium. Students, teacher, the whole basketball   
team and even Kogure's parents, who took an early flight to get home at once, and relatives are   
there. All are in woe as they recalled yesterday's happening.   
  
"Today," Anzai-sensei continued "We came here not as rivals nor enemies, we came here as   
friends, we are a family. A family who is now despair. Madness, hatred, malice and vengeance are   
slowly filling our hearts." Anzai-sensei paused for a while as he let stubborn tears appear.   
"But let us be strong and do not succumb to such feelings. The boy I was knew and taught   
basketball never knew any of those feelings. He's always pure. I know that wherever he is right   
now, he's listening, telling us to go on. Always supportive... always loving." He ended his   
speech, face full of sorrow.   
  
Silent. Nobody spoke for a long time. Silence is deafening. They hated it but can't do   
anything about it.   
  
"In behalf of the Kogure family. I would like to thank you all for giving us this small   
tribute." Shohoku's Principal saved them from the killing silence. "Anzai-sensei is right.   
Moving on with our life will help us heal our hearts." He continued "Kogure Kiminobu, our   
student, our friend, teammate, our brother will always forever remain alive in the depths of   
our heart, mind and soul." Finished the Principal looking at the audience. Proud was definitely   
in his voice but torment is present in his face.   
  
A few minutes later, basketball teams from Shohoku, Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo are the only ones   
left in the school. Of course, they didn't know why but found themselves inside Shohoku's gym.   
  
"Hnn... guess we're a magnet to this place ne, minna?" Akagi said leaning against a wall.  
  
"I guess..." Fujima leaned against the wall beside Akagi. "If you don't mind me asking... how is   
Mitsui? They informed me that he's -"  
  
"Micchy's in a state of shock, Fujima-san..." Sakuragi interrupted Fujima. Scorn is evident in   
his voice and eyes.  
  
"Akagi," Uozumi approached him. "We may be rivals in court but outside we're just some teenagers   
in need of support. And remember, we are always there to give you that."  
  
The rest of Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Arigatou, Uozumi, Fujima, Maki... arigatou..."  
  
As everyone started to go home...  
  
"Oi! Rukawa!" Sendoh called out  
  
Rukawa waited for Sendoh and Koshino to catch up with him.   
  
"Hey, Rukawa, how are you?" asked a concerned Sendoh.  
"Recovering" he coldly replied.  
  
Used to such coldness and bitterness, Koshino and Sendoh expected this as an answer meaning his   
not totally fine. Sendoh and Koshino have known Rukawa since they could remember how to   
dribble a basketball. These two people here are two of the few whom Rukawa can confide to. They   
have a strong friendship that only a few people know. Rukawa rather die than admit to the public  
that Sendoh's one of his bestfriend.  
  
"Just remember, Rukawa. We're always here just like what Uozumi-san said." A concerned Koshino   
patted Rukawa's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kanagawa Memorial Cemetery  
10:00 AM  
Sunday  
  
  
No one's absent in this mournful event, even Mitsui refused not to attend. He now knows the   
fact that his beloved had passed away but like everything else, it takes time to accept and to   
heal.  
  
Not a single face was dry that morning, Women are weeping, men are grieving, even the ever so   
passive Rukawa. His face shows nothing but his visible tears tells us a different story.   
  
"Hey, Kitsune." Sakuragi held Rukawa's hand.  
  
Not looking at Sakuragi, "What, do ahou?"  
  
"I don't know Kitsune, I don't know... I just need to hold to someone right now."  
  
Rukawa still not facing his koi "Me too... Hana... me too." Told his love and gripped his hand.  
  
Ayako held onto Miyagi for dear life. Akagi standing strong while holding his trembling sister,   
Haruko. Sendoh, Maki, Hanagata and along with the rest, stood proud albeit the remorse visible   
in their eyes.  
  
There they watch as the gold colored casket was carefully laid unto rest, six feet under.  
  
  
Shohoku High School Gym  
3:30 PM  
Two weeks later - Saturday  
  
"SHOHOKU!!!"  
"FIGHT!!!"  
  
/Training started a week ago, Mitsui-san came back yesterday, not fully recovered but who could   
blame him.../ The team's point guard reminisced. /Aya-chan's doing better, but Sakuragi's still   
not fully back to his old fiery mood, again... who could blame him/  
  
"Miyagi! Concentrate!" Akagi interrupted his train of thoughts.  
  
Ever since they started training a week ago, the mood was never the same. No one really talked   
to each other during practice. Not even a punch or two from Akagi took place.   
  
"ho ho ho..." Anzai-senei laughed his infamous laugh as he makes his way through the gym. He   
laughed to uplift the tension but his laugh lost its touch since two weeks ago.  
  
"Okay, take 5 minna!" Akagi told his teammates.   
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa both, at the same time, reached for their water containers.   
  
"Kaede, I want you to go straight home tonight, no late practices." Sakuragi firmly said   
to Rukawa, facing him. "Who ever is that murderer might still be here... lurking in Kanagawa."   
  
"Hnn..." Was the only answer of the stoic boy.  
  
  
  
Downtown Kanagawa  
8:30 PM  
  
  
Anzai-sensei is walking his usual route home from the station to his house. He felt that   
someone is watching him, still shaken up from the recent incident he turned around and found..   
  
"Oh it's you!" Anzai-sensei sighed in his relief. "Is there anything you need to ask me?" He   
asked  
  
"Anou..." came the reply  
  
"Why don't we go to my place, it's only a few minutes from here and then we'll talk ne?"   
Suggested Anzai-sensei to his companion.  
  
"Hai."  
  
As they entered Anzai-sensei's home...  
  
"Why don't you sit here while I'll go get some tea." Anzai-senei patted the cushions. "My wife   
isn't home, she has to stay with our daughter whom had just given birth to our grandchild." He   
explained as he walks through he kitchen.   
  
Anzai-sensei walks back to the living room carrying a tray. "So what is it you want to talk   
abo ---"  
  
Blackness engulfed him as he felt his life draining away from him. With his last breath he   
muttered. "w... why..." 


	3. 7th hell part 3

7th hell  
Part 3  
  
  
Sakuragi Residence  
11:45 AM  
Sunday  
  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi. Sakuragi desu."  
  
"Oi, do ahou. Where were you last night? I called you up and no one's answering the phone."   
Questioned a very irritated Rukawa.  
  
"Oh it's you my dear Kitsune!" Sakuragi greeted him cheerfully. "I was with the gundan! We ate   
dinner at Danny's! Go ask Yohei if you want" He simply answered.  
  
"And where's your mother? Why didn't she answer the phone?"   
  
"You know mom, always working overtime!" He replied "By the way Kaede, why being over-protective  
all of a sudden?" Purred Sakuragi in the phone.  
  
"Hana, turn on your TV and watch Channel 9."  
  
"But it's a news channel Kitsune! You know I don't watch the news!" whined Sakuragi  
  
"Now Sakuragi!" demanded Rukawa.  
  
/He called me by my surname. He is serious/ "hai hai..." Made his way infront of the TV holding   
the phone.  
  
"... another shocking news showered Kanagawa. The famous Basketball coach "Anzai-sensei" as   
everybody calls him, was found dead last night at 11:45 by his wife..."   
  
"Shit!" Sakuragi almost fell on the floor as he was bombarded with the news.  
  
"... caused of death was believed to be similar to the death of also a recent murder victim   
Kogure Kiminobu. Police official now are giving out warnings that a Serial Killer might be   
present here in Kanagawa."  
  
"Hana, meet you in Akagi-san's place in 20 mins. Hurry up." Rukawa hung up.  
  
"ha..hai..." Sakuragi then rushed to join Rukawa.  
  
  
  
Akagi residence  
12:30 PM  
  
  
"Oi Gori!!! Opened up!!!" Sakuragi banged Akagi's door.  
  
"Hanamichi! Calm down!" Miyagi tugged Sakuragi away from the door fearing that the red head   
might tear down the door any minute now.  
  
Akagi found out about Anzai-sensei early this morning before the news came out. Mrs. Anzai   
called him up and related to him what happened. The whole neighborhood nearly woke up as Akagi   
fainted at once, and shook the whole house.  
  
When he recovered, he immediately called up all his teammates saved Mitsui. Now the whole   
Shohoku Basketball team is infront of Akagi's house, seems all of them felt like dying.  
  
"Come in..." Akagi answered the door.  
  
"..." Sakuragi is stunned. He saw his captain's eyes and it rivaled the color of his hair.   
  
"I know by now you know, what happened." Akagi started. And feeling the tears again threatening   
to fall down. "Mrs. Anzai called me up this morning, around 5 am I guess... She told me  
everything..." he paused to take a deep breath "She saw her husband lying in their living room   
and blood was everywhere. She came home only check up on him because she wants her husband to   
have adecent meal. Ever since their daughter gave birth to their grandchild, she hadn't had the   
time to serve her husband." Akagi is now on the verged of tears. "If only the bus she's in   
didn't had a flat tire! She could've at least seen the murderer of her husband! Instead she   
found him... he found him..." Akagi couldn't go on anymore, he broke down. He doesn't care   
anymore if the whole team sees him like this, he can't help it. He just needed to release the   
pain.   
  
Nobody spoke. Haruko hushing his brother. Most of the heads are bend down. Loud and soft sobbing   
is the only sound present in the room at that very moment. Until...  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
"Haruko, will you please answer the door?" Somehow Akagi was now able to control his emotions.  
  
"Hai, onichan"  
  
Haruko opened the door only to find Ayako looking like she walked under a bus and got hit by a   
train. "Ayako-chan!" Haruko immediately hugged the person in front of her.  
  
Noticing who's on the door, Miyagi promptly got up and reached for Ayako. Ayako released herself   
from Haruko's hug, and tucked herself in Miyagi's arms.   
  
"Oh Ryota! Why is this happening to us?!" she cried "I just went to Anzai-sensei place and..."  
  
"Hush now, Aya-chan." Miyagi cut her off "You don't have to tell us right now."  
  
"No Ryota! I have to. I fear that the next one will be one of us! I don't know why but I feel   
it!" she insisted.  
  
Miyagi led her to the available seat in the couch and let her continue.  
  
"She told me that there was another number written in blood on the floor. The number 2. Also   
another letter is written, K, but written before K was another letter or word they did know, it   
got smudged up and became unreadable." She paused to catch her breath. "She also told me that the  
neighbors there didn't notice anyone with him last night. And that his favorite hat was   
missing." She sobbed quietly in Miyagi's arms.   
  
Silence again occupied the room. It was only broken when Yasuda spoke.  
  
"Anou, Ayako-san, Akagi-sempai... how is Mitsui-sempai? Does he know about this?" asked the   
trembling sophomore.  
  
"No!" Akagi stood up, grim face, eyes burning. "He still doesn't know about this! I've talked to   
his parents and both us agreed not to let him know about this, not yet."   
  
"Doesn't he have the right to know, onichan?" Though terrified of her brother's current state,   
Haruko still inquired.  
  
"I know! I know!" cried Akagi. "But, one loss he can't barely endure, what's one more?! It'll   
drive him insane!"  
  
  
  
Park  
3:22 PM  
  
After their ordeal at Akagi's place, Rukawa and Sakuragi aimlessly wondered through the park.   
They sat down beneath a Sakura tree, soft breeze running through their faces. If it be a normal   
day, this scene will just be simply romantic. But romantic was the least of the mood present in   
the company of those two right now.   
  
"You know what, Kaede?"   
  
"hnn..." came as a reply  
  
"When you and I first got together, I just felt that I'm the richest man in the world." He   
recalled the days, weeks and months that they have been together. Image of Rukawa's smile for   
him stayed with him, /he smiled for me/. He never thought that he could make him his and better   
yet, make him smile. "I could not forget the day that you told me about your friendship with   
Koshino and that smiley pervert Sendoh! I was really shocked! Totally shocked that you have to   
punch me to get my senses together." Sakuragi continued. "But what do you think I felt when you   
mentioned your past relationship with Fujima?"   
  
"Felt? Stupid I guess..." he replied flatly.  
  
"I'll ignore that insult for now Kitsune. Anyways, I was flabbergasted! I teased you for a week!   
And I never could have dreamed that Rukawa Kaede the ice king, blushing like mad! If only you   
could see your face that week! Priceless! Really priceless!"   
  
Seems the air between the two seemed to change for the better but that didn't stay for long,   
since silence again befall.   
  
"Kaede, why did this have to happen?" A sadden red head asked, disturbing the stillness of the   
moment. "Why did it have to be them? I thought I found happiness then... then this had to happen?   
It hurts, Kaede, hurts so bad!" Sakuragi choked back a sob, attempting to restrain the tears from   
building up.   
  
"Hana," Kaede moved closer to Sakuragi, concern now sketched in his face. "I know the pain,   
Hana, the pain of losing someone. It's unbearable."   
  
"Kaede..."  
  
"Listen, Hanamichi. " Rukawa faced the horizon as he talked. "I was never really this cold,   
stoic, the Ice King or whatever you guys call me, I was once a happy boy. But since I lost my   
mother... I was never the same."   
  
Sensing Rukawa will not say anything anymore, Sakuragi placed one arm around Rukawa and held   
him close. They stayed that way for a while, watching the changing colors of the sky.  
  
  
Shoyo Highschool Gym  
5:00 PM  
Monday  
  
  
"Fujima... "  
  
"Oi! Fujima!"  
  
"Kenji!"  
  
"Fujima Kenji!"  
  
"HELLO?! EARTH TO FUJIMA KENJI!!!!" Hanagata shouted at Fujima to get his attention, hands   
swaying in front of his bestfriend's face. "We are in a middle of a training here you know."  
  
"Oh, Toru. Gomen nasai... anou let's take a break minna." A startled captain told Toru and his   
teammates.   
  
Hanagata approached his disturbed friend. "You're still thinking of him aren't you?"  
  
"Him? Who's him?" Fujima, asked, surprised.  
  
"C'mon, Kenji, you know whom I'm referring to?" Hanagata saw the puzzled expression on Fujima's   
face. "You know, tall, dark haired? Kitsune like eyes, wears no. 11 jersey and plays for   
Shohoku?" he emphasized.  
  
"Yes. Him" sighed Fujima, looking down.   
  
"He's happy now, you know, happy with his, to quote him, 'do ahou'." Hanagata laughed.  
  
"I know Toru, but I can't help worrying about him. Mind you, I got over him a long time ago but   
he's still my friend, he's dear to me. And now, with everything that happened to Shohoku. I just   
can't help but feel affected." Explained Fujima.  
  
"You're right, Kenji." Hanagata said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Losing a teammate is   
tough enough but their coach, that's just the pits!"  
  
"But, you're right. We're in training right now. I'll just worry about this later."  
  
  
  
Kanagawa Beach  
9:00 AM  
Wednesday  
  
"Tell me again, what are we doing here?" an annoyed Mitsui asked his teammates. "And where is  
Anzai-sensei? You told me we will meet him here?" he glared at Akagi.  
  
"You'll know soon, Mitsui..." Akagi replied nonchalantly  
  
"And pray tell why are you all looking like you're going to a funeral?" Mitsui pushed on.   
  
"Mitsui-san... anou... here they are..." Miyagi pointed at Mrs. Anzai and her company.  
  
The team bowed in front of Mrs. Anzai.   
  
"Mitsui-kun..." Mrs. Anzai looked at Mitsui straight in the eyes.   
  
"What's going on Mrs. Anzai? Where's Anzai sensei?" He glanced at the urn that Mrs. Anzai dearly   
holds. /I know something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong.../ His heartbeat doubled up as   
she came near him.   
  
"You are like a son to him, do you know that Mitsui-kun?" she told him.  
  
"Huh?" Fear is slowly creeping up to Mitsui's face.  
  
"He's so proud of you when you decided to get back at the team. He tells me that story everyday   
of his life." Pain is evident in her eyes as she continues.  
  
"We didn't know how, when to tell you this. We are truly sorry if we deceived you, we know how   
much you cared for him." Her voice quivered as she talks. "Your Anzai-sensei, passed away   
Mitsui-kun. He was -"  
  
"KILLED!" shouted Mitsui as he crouched down, punching the sand in his frustration. "I know it!   
It's him! I saw the front page news in the newspaper last Saturday and but Dad snatched away the   
newspaper before I could read it." Standing up facing his teammates, eyes burning with pain and   
agony. "All of you lied to me! You told me everything's fine! That, it's not him!" He pointed   
and screamed at them.  
  
"Mitsui-kun, please get a hold of yourself." Mrs. Anzai hugged the downfallen Mitsui. There he   
just cried and cried in her arms. "First it was Kogure, my Min-kun! Then now it's Anzai-sensei!   
Oh god, please... no more..."   
  
When Mitsui subsided, Mrs. Anzai let him go and placed carefully in his hands the urn that she   
holds.  
  
"Here, Mitsui-kun... I know he would want you to do this."  
  
Mitsui stared at the urn in his hand. He then carefully opens the urn that contained the ashes   
of his beloved second father. Then sprayed them at the open sea.   
"Arigatou... sensei... Ariagatou."  
  
As the ashes falls on the salty water, the sun reflected them like stars that seem to forever   
glitter in the endless sea.  
  
  
  
Outside the Fujima Residence  
9:00 PM  
  
"Darn it! Where are my keys!?" Fujima exclaimed to himself. "And what a day for the doorbell to   
broken." He looks flushed, obviously just came home from practice. He's now literary locked out   
of his house, not just from the door, but from the gates. He then suddenly turned around as he   
heard footsteps nearing him.   
  
"Who are you?" He squinted through the darkness, noticing a tall figure in front of him. Even   
the lamppost beside their house isn't working properly. He then, through a lot of squinting   
recognized the person before him.   
  
"Hi there...!"  
  
  
---  
  
"Honey, could you see what's the noise outside?" Mrs Fujima asked his husband. "And where is   
that boy of ours? It's late!"  
  
"C'mon, honey, you know how boys are..." Mr. Fujima laughed as he clicks open the switch to their   
front lights then walks to the door.  
  
"KEEEENNNNJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mrs. Fujima ran towards the front gates of their house to see what made his husband scream with   
such terror. There she saw the white colored gates of them, now covered with blood. 


	4. 7th hell part 4

7th hell  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Outside the Sendoh Residence  
7:30 PM  
Thursday  
  
  
  
Just when Sendoh is fumbling to get his keys out of his messily stuffed gym bag, someone tapped   
his shoulder from behind. Startled, Sendoh as if on reflex swung his arm. Hitting...  
  
"Itai!" Rukawa straight in the face. "What was that for?" He irritatedly asked.  
  
"Kaede-kun! Gomen nasai! I didn't know it's you! It's dark and all you know... and you startled   
me!" Sendoh explained. "By the way," he found his keys and went inside the house with Rukawa.   
"What are you doing here at this time?" he asked while gesturing Rukawa to sit on the couch.  
  
"He's dead, Akira. He's killed." He replied in a straight face but his voice can't hide the   
pain.  
  
"Oh... I know... I'm sorry about Anzai-sensei, Kaede, I really am."  
  
"Ahou! It's Fujima I'm talking about..."  
  
*THUMP* Instead of sitting beside Rukawa, Sendoh fell on the floor.  
  
"Nani!? Fujima!?!?!?" now a very pale faced Senoh. "But, I just saw him during the tribute for   
Anzai-senei last Tuesday! How can he be dead?"  
  
"He died the next day which was yesterday." Rukawa's now getting annoyed by Sendoh's ignorance.   
"Haven't you heard in the news or in school?"  
  
Sendoh's now yet again, rendered speechless.  
  
"Akira, Hana asked me this, 'why did this have to happen?' I didn't have an answer for him. I   
know the pain but I don't know why this has to happen either!" Rukawa surprisingly exclaimed in   
front of Sendoh. "Somehow, I feel that someone close or dear to me dies." Tears appeared in   
Rukawa's eyes but refusing to fall as he remembered his late mother and his murdered friends and  
mentor.  
  
"I don't know too, Kaede." Sendoh, now looking at Rukawa, waiting for him to continue talking   
but, no, he didn't talk for quite a while. Standing up to switch on the TV, Sendoh's phone   
suddenly rang.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Sendoh desu."   
  
After a few minutes, Sendoh returned to accompany Rukawa in the couch.  
  
"That was Hiro-kun. He found out just now from Hikoichi and told me everything." Sendoh then   
stared at Rukawa. "It's really getting creepy, Kaede. They all died... killed the same way.   
Hiro-kun and the others think that the killer left the number to mark the number of the people   
he already killed and the letters are the clue to who he will kill next. And he also told me   
that beside Fujima-san's corpse, there written the no. 3 and the letter A again. And... Kaede!   
Are you all right?... He saw tears running down Rukawa's emotionless face.  
  
"Last Tuesday night, he called me up Akira. Asking how I am doing with all this bad stuff   
happening around Shohoku. He's still my friend and I still care for him. But now... he's the one   
killed. Murdered." Rukawa said that in his still stoic but wet face. /why did he have to die?   
I only have a few friends and he's one of them... why?!/   
  
Rukawa just stayed there, Sendoh giving company and comfort.   
  
  
Kainan University, High School Cafeteria.   
11:45 AM  
Friday  
  
"Jin-san, How is Maki-san?" Kiyota worriedly asked, stumbling to balance his lunch tray as he   
hurriedly sat down with his teammate. "I haven't seen him all morning."  
  
"He didn't come to school, Kiyota, since yesterday he was absent." Jin replied while playing   
with this food. He lost his appetite weeks ago since the killing started.  
  
He and Kiyota are the only ones in the team that knew the relationship of Fujima with Maki. And   
it's not the rivalry kind of relationship it's the opposite in fact. And now that Fujima's dead,   
Maki was never himself again.   
  
"Yesterday, when I was dropping by his place to hand him his assignment and also to see how's   
he's taking the death of Fujima," Jin continued "his mother told me that he doesn't want to see   
anyone and wouldn't come out of his room, not even to eat. He locked himself in! He's in a   
horrible state right now." Jin said while shaking his head.  
  
"I hope he'll recover enough to attend Fujima-san's wake..."  
  
"I hope so too, Kiyota... I really hope so too..."  
  
  
Shohoku Highschool  
12:30 PM  
  
  
"Mitsui-san..."   
  
Mitsui jumped at the mention of his name  
  
"Oi! Miyagi! Don't go scaring me like that." Said a white faced Mitsui.  
  
"So are you coming with us later? You know to Fujima-san's wake at the memorial chapel." Miyagi   
smugly asked.  
  
"Yes, I will. Fujima and I... we're not really friends but I respect the guy." He answered his   
face downcast.   
  
"Anou... tell me Mitsui-san, what are you doing here in the gym anyways? It's lunch time and   
lately I always see you walking towards the gym... so now, I kinda followed you."  
  
"I don't know Ryota. Maybe I haven't let go yet, I dunno..." Mitsui replied looking at   
nothingness in the gymnasium.  
  
"Even Akagi-san noticed that week long distant look on your face..." he told Mitsui, "we're   
worried about you, you know... and we just wanna tell you that we're always here. Heck! Even   
Rukawa's worried about you!"   
  
Mitsui slightly grinned at the thought of Rukawa being concerned other than his do ahou. But   
that grin disappeared quicly.  
  
"I know that if Min-kun was here, he'll tell me to just accept and live again. But that's easier  
said than done. No matter how I want to live again, there's always a part of me that died. And   
up to now, I'm still grieving." Mitsui said with loneliness present in his face and voice.   
"I... I just can't let go yet... maybe if the killer is arrested... then maybe I can let go..."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
A comforting silence settled itself between the two players.  
  
"I think Anzai-sensei and Kogure would still want us to continue playing."  
  
  
"Akagi!" Mitsui and Miyagi are both surprised to see the big guy behind them.  
  
"How long have you been there?" asked Mitsui while settling to seat down on the gym floor.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Miyagi sighed "You're right Akagi-san, Kogure-san and Anzai-sensei would still want us to   
continue our dream, demo, it's just hard for us. Both of them mean so much to us."   
  
"I know, but I want to try. What do you say? Miyagi? Mitsui?" Akagi asked the two.  
  
"Even if it still hurts me, I'll try too. Just to make Anzai-sensei proud and Min-kun happy."  
  
"Yes. Just to make them happy."  
  
  
Memorial Chapel  
6:20 PM  
  
Almost everyone is present, giving their last respects to Fujima. Surprisingly, Maki was able   
to made it to Fujima's wake along with his teammates, but he just kept on staring at the   
white-silvery colored coffin, not crying, not moving.   
  
No one can describe the look of the faces of the Shoyo Basketball team. Hanagata, who was with   
the Fujima family since the incident, looks like he run through hell millions of times and still  
running. The death of their captain/coach/manager and friend came hitting them like a dear on   
the face of an oncoming truck. The lost was just too much for them.   
  
While everyone's walking forth and taking one last look at Fujima Kenji. One guy stayed behind.   
Rukawa.  
  
A certain sad red head approached the Ice King. "Hey, why don't you see him? I know he would   
want that."  
  
"I can't Hana, I just can't."   
  
  
Outside the Memorial chapel, just when everyone's starting to go their separate ways. Uozumi   
called out Akagi.   
  
"Akagi..." He, along with his teammates met the Shohoku Team. "I know this may sound funny but,   
I'm getting paranoid with all these killings." He explained.  
  
"Same here Uozumi." Akagi said. "Seems to me our guesses could be right. That the next victim   
will be someone that his/her name starts with the letter A or it's his/her surname."  
  
"I was talking with Hanagata-san a while ago, and he told me the killer took Fujima's wallet.   
Like what he did with the others, he takes something from them. Also, he killed Fujima the same   
way." Mentioned Ikegami.  
  
"But why would he take Kogure-san's bag, Anzai-sensei's hat and now Fujima-san's wallet? It   
doesn't make any sense?!" inquired Sendoh  
"Anou... Akagi-san.. a lot people has the letter A as the beginning of their name, demo...  
I could feel that somewhat, the next one is still connected to us." Aida Hikoichi voiced out his   
thoughts, fearing he maybe the next victim. "Also the killer maybe one of us, but I don't know!   
Why would someone would like to kill his teammate and coach?!"   
  
"And we don't even know when he'll attack next!" interjected an exasperated Mitsui.  
  
"That just leaves us in the dump!" said a grumpy Koshino.  
  
"Oi! Smiley! Just like what Gori said, the next victim is someone who's name or surname starts   
with A... it might be you." Sakuragi told Sendoh, scaring him at the moment.  
  
Sendoh's smiling face suddenly became stricken with fear.   
  
"And just what do you mean Sakuragi!?" demanded Koshino, raising his fists ready to kill the   
red head for frightening his lover.   
  
"Oi! Hanamichi! Don't say such things!" Miyagi elbowed Sakuragi "Even Akagi-san or his sister's   
a potential victim, we don't know Sakuragi so you better shut your mouth. And stop saying those   
nonsense things."  
  
"I was just saying that you, we guys should be careful!" Sakuragi snapped back at Miyagi,   
rubbing his sides. "Don't you think I'm not worried?"  
  
As both of the teams are on their separate ways, Rukawa eyed carefully Sendoh who was also   
eyeing him, coincidentally.  
  
"You be careful Akira, that do ahou might be right." Rukawa told Sendoh, his voice lacking the   
concern that he really meant. Not waiting for a reply, he immediately went back to join his team.  
  
"I know, and I will Kaede." /I don't want to die just like that/ he then glanced up to the   
worried face of his lover. /I won't, I can't leave him./  
  
Ayako's Room  
4:45 AM  
After one week - Sunday  
  
Ayako stared at his wall clock for a full hour now. "Why the heck am I already awake?" She then   
glance outside her window. "hhmm... still dark outside... oh I give up!!! I can't sleep anymore!  
Might as well get up for my morning jog."  
  
Getting tired of talking with herself, she then went straight to the bathroom, to freshen up and  
get ready. While brushing her hair in her vanity desk, she noticed a post it on her mirror.   
/Oh yes, meet Ryota, 6:00 AM at the park for a jog/ She then smiled to herself in front of the   
mirror, then noticing her thin face /I look horrible! Must've been because of all the crying   
I've been doing. I'm just glad that Ryota's with me or else I might've lost my mind/. She then   
went on her way.  
  
  
  
Park  
5:25 AM  
  
Ayako sat on one of the benches as she waits for her companion. The sun was not fully up yet.   
The place was still a bit dark courtesy of the thin layer of fog. The park was still deserted   
until she notices a familiar figure jogging up to her place.  
  
"Ohayo! I see you're also up to your morning jog." She greeted the approaching tall person.   
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
"Here!" she patted the available space in the bench. "Take a rest for a while."  
  
  
Park  
6:10  
  
"Kuso! I'm ten minutes late!" Ryota cursed to himself as he looks for his Aya-chan. He then   
spotted the bench where they plan to meet. "Where is she? I don't see ... oh no!!!   
AYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryota screamed as he saw the body of Ayako lying face down on the floor.  
/oh please... not her.../ as he neared the bench... it stinks with blood... Ayako's blood   
covered the whole bench, still fresh. He also saw the MESSY blood writing that looks like,   
4 S.H. Miyagi's fear was confirmed. He's Aya-chan murdered. He cradled her in his arms as   
he shed his tears uncontrollably.  
  
Whatever sanity was there with Miyagi that morning, left him. 


	5. 7th hell part 5

Part 5  
  
Shohoku Highschool Cafeteria  
12:00 noon  
Tuesday  
  
Sakuragi searched the whole cafeteria and he still can't find his lover, but just when he is   
about to give up he spotted Rukawa in a lone area at one of the ends of the place.  
  
"Hey!" he greeted him  
  
"..."  
  
"So how are you doing?" Sitting infront of his lover, Sakuragi asked.  
  
"How would you feel if you find out another one of your friends dies?" he answered   
sarcastically.  
  
"Hey look!" Sakuragi almost shouted at Rukawa "I'm trying to have a decent conversation here!   
Just don't snap at me! It's not like I can do anything about what happened! For your   
information, Ayako-san's also a friend of mine and so I am too grieving like you are!"   
  
Rukawa immediately shot up his head to face his lover. "I... I'm sorry..." he sighed dejectedly   
"Everything just happened so fast... I don't know how to deal with everything anymore..."   
sadness is now surprisingly evident in his voice.  
  
Sakuragi's eye soften at once /Kaede? Apologizing at once? He really is confused right now/   
"Kaede, I know... I'm sorry too. It's just that I don't know how to deal with it either."  
  
"Hana... from the report, the next victim will probably someone who has S.H as his initials..."   
Rukawa paused for a while "Just be careful okay. I... I don't want to lose you too..."He said   
quietly, his face sincerely cast upon Sakuragi.  
  
"C'mon Kaede! Mitchy heard from the news that it's a messy S.H. It could mean S.A or K. H!"   
Sakuragi now is smiling. "And beside don't worry about me! I'm the Tensai remember!" He then   
proudly added.  
  
"Do ahou."  
  
  
  
Miyagi Residence  
4:00 pm  
  
"Son, please open the door..." Mrs. Miyagi pleaded for the umpteenth time but failed to reach   
Miyagi's ears. "Ryota, your teammates are here... please son... open the door." Trying not to   
breakdown in front of his son's friends, Mrs. Miyagi immediately turned her back at them.   
"He's been like that since yesterday... he really loves Ayako..."   
  
"Mrs. Miyagi... I think we should come back another time... I think Miyagi ---" Akagi suggested  
  
"No! You must be here with him! I don't want him to be like that! He needs you all!" She   
immediately answered Akagi tears are now falling in her pale face. "I know this is hard for you,  
but please help my son… please help him. Break down the door if you must! Just help him…   
he must be reminded that he isn't alone in this."   
  
As if on cue, Sakuragi immediately pounded hard on the door. "Oi! Ryochin! Don't be such a   
crybaby!"   
  
Now even Akagi is pounding on the door. But sill not a single sound was heard inside Miyagi's   
room. /God! I hope he didn't commit suicide./ Akagi now is thinking the worst. He knows for a   
fact that Miyagi love is genuine for Ayako and that could drive him to end his life.  
  
When they finally got the door open from it's hinges, the room looked like it had been through   
a hurricane. Papers, clothes, books, just about everything is a mess. Even Miyagi himself who's   
just sitting at the floor in the corner of the room, hugging both his knees while clutching   
tight Ayako's picture frame. Blood can be seen from his fist probably caused by hitting the   
walls of his room and by the broken glass from the picture frame. His eyes were bloodshot   
because the lack of sleep and it even looks like he didn't changed his shirt for it still has   
stains of blood when he hugged Ayako's corpse.   
  
"Miyagi!" Mitsui ran beside Miyagi helping him up. He understands what Miyagi's going through   
right now. "Oi! Get up!" still trying to get him to stand or at least a reaction. But Miyagi   
only looked at him mumbling.  
  
"She's dead… I lost her… She's dead… I lost her…" Miyagi kept on mumbling as he stared at   
Mitsui. "She's dead… I lost her…"  
  
Mitsui blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes. "Baka! We know that! Do you think she'll   
be happy to see you like this?!"   
  
"She's dead… I lost her… She's dead… I lost her…"  
  
Miyagi's mother fainted at the sight of his son luckily Kakuta and Yasuda caught her in time.   
And by now Akagi panicked, he started shaking Miyagi just to get him out of this state   
"Miyagi! Wake up! Darn it! Stop repeating those!" but to no avail.  
  
The whole basketball team only left when Mr. Miyagi came home with a doctor.   
  
Still, inside the broken room of Miyagi   
  
"She's dead… I lost her… She's dead… I lost her… dead… lost… her…"   
  
  
  
Ryonan Basketball Locker room  
7:45 PM  
  
"AAAAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
A scream rocked through the hallways of Ryonan.  
  
Sendoh recognized the shrilling scream and immediately ran inside the locker room only to find   
Koshino sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Itaii!!!" Koshino cursed sitting up and rubbing his sore back and behind. "Who the hell left   
the bucket of water and mop inside the locker room?!" He demanded eyeing everyone who had just   
rushed in to see what happened.  
  
"Hiro-kun! Are you all right?" Sendoh was already at the aid of his lover. "What happened?"  
  
"This happened!" He angrily trusted forward the mop to Sendoh. "It was lying there and water   
was everywhere. I couldn't see where I was going because the lights aren't working properly and   
the next thing I know I landed flat on my ass!" He said in one deep breath.  
  
Upon hearing that tone everyone started to back away from the fuming Koshino leaving only   
Sendoh to calm his lover.  
  
"There, there now… you slipped so what? Damn that someone who left the mop and water!" He   
patted his lover from behind. "You got that nice firm ass, I'm sure it can withstand the fall."   
He then whispered out of the earshot of the others.  
  
"Still…" Koshino managed to calm down for a bit but is still grumbling about mops not finding   
their own place to lie down.  
  
"MINNA!!!"   
  
Another shout shook the whole locker room.  
  
"What now Hikoichi?" Ikegami exclaimed at the boy's noisiness.   
  
"Minna! Listen to me! I just found out from my onee-chan that someone spotted the murderer   
while he's killing Ayako-san!" He explained. "It's a he! He's stall, probably as tall as   
Sendoh-san and…"  
  
"And what? Go on! Don't leave us hanging!" Demanded Uozumi  
  
"anou… that's it… " Hikoichi sheepishly answered  
  
"Baka! When you tell us information, at least tell us something worth knowing!" Koshino once   
again is back at his fuming mode.  
  
"Hey! It was really foggy that morning and the witness can barely see a thing! At least we now   
know it's a guy!" He tried to redeem himself but he failed.  
  
"Yare yare… it's obvious that the killer's a guy, Hikoichi. How the heck did he manage to kill   
the guys if the killer's a girl?" Sendoh sighed tapping Hikoichi's head. "Now tell me Hikoichi,   
did you find anything new about Shohoku? How are they doing?" He asked Hikoichi as he changed   
his training clothes.  
  
"Oh them… We'll they're all shock but that was obvious and Miyagi-san is…ermm…"  
  
"C'mon, speak up! What's with Miyagi? I know he's the most affected out of them all." Sendoh   
pushed on.  
  
"Well… nobody can talk to him… he just stares at you and mumbles. He's been like that since he   
found Ayako-san." Hikoichi said, head down in sadness. / I admire him so much and I can't   
believe he lost his mind/.  
  
Kanagawa Memorial Park  
9:00 AM  
One month later – Sunday  
  
  
"Mitsui…"  
  
"Akagi…"  
  
"I see you came also to her one month death anniversary." The taller boy joined Mitsui in front   
of their murdered friend's grave.  
  
"Yeah… I can't believe it's been a month already and nothing seems to be happening in their   
case." Mitsui said while arranging the flowers he just bought for Ayako. "Ayako-san's parent's   
was just here a while ago, they still can't seem to cope with the situation." He sighed.   
"I also visited Min-kun's grave and also Fujima-san's. I can't believe we've lost so much."  
  
Akagi sighed also as he settle some flowers. "I know… though I'm glad to know that no one died   
after Ayako's murder, I thought the killing won't stop."  
  
The two stood up and recited their own silent prayer. When Mitsui finished he started to go on   
in his way only to be stopped by Akagi.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" he asked not turning around.  
  
"Wanna go and see Miyagi?" Akagi asked staring at the light blue shade of the sky.   
"I heard from his parents that he can now recognize some faces. And they wanted some of us from   
the team to visit him. You know, I'm sure a familiar face will help."   
  
"I guess…" He then joined Akagi on his way to Miyagi's house. "I'm just glad his parents didn't   
gave up on him and send him to the mad house."   
  
  
Danny's  
8:15 PM  
  
Sendoh went inside the fast food place to get his sister something to munch on later that   
evening.  
  
"Hhmm.. what would my glutton sister want this time?" He wondered, tapping his fingers on the   
counter. "So I think spaghetti, a large fries and burger please. All to go." Sendoh said to   
the cashier flashing his infamous smile.   
  
The cashier cheek's flushed deep red. "Anou… you must really love your sister that you remember   
to bring her home something."   
  
"Yeah, I guess I do…" another mega-watt smile appeared on Sendoh's face.   
  
Just outside Danny's, Sendoh spotted an all too familiar face. He then rushed out of Danny's.  
  
"Hey there! What are you doing here in this area?" asked Sendoh  
  
"Hi! I have to pick up something from a store over there." He said pointing at a sports store.  
  
"Oh I see." Sendoh said as he waits for a taxi.   
  
"Waiting for a taxi?"   
  
"Yep! I wanna get home while this food is still hot." Answered Sendoh while gesturing the   
package he carries.  
  
"Oh then I'll join you. You're place is near mine anyways we can split the cash."  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Sendoh is all smile.  
  
  
Eastside Kanagawa  
8:50  
  
"Here's my half for the taxi fare." As Sendoh hands his part of the bill, he can't help but see   
the familiar wallet in his friend's hands. /hhmm.. maybe he and Fujima has the same wallet./   
he wondered.  
  
"And here's mine." The wallet flips as he turns in the money, revealing Rukawa's picture.  
  
/Now that is weird! The only person that I know who has that picture is Fujima!/ He eyes went   
wide with the realization. /OH! MY! GOD!/ he's head is now screaming at him to run.  
  
"Doushitano?" an evil grin appeared on his face  
  
"Huh!?" a startled Sendoh started to slowly back away. "I… Iie.. Betsuni… Ja ne!" he said as   
casually as he can, but still his eyes gave away the fear inside him.  
  
"Why don't I walk you home?"  
  
Sendoh now is walking a bit too fast for his sake. "It's alright I can manage." He nervously   
croaked.  
  
"No, I insist! Don't you know that there are a lot of killers lose nowadays?" He said smirking   
as he slowly advances towards Sendoh.  
  
With that, Sendoh ran for his dear life. /Shit! Shit! How can he keep up with me?! I can't   
shake him off/ His thoughts are now running wildly at his head. Every glance he made he can see   
his killer only 5 meters away from him.  
  
As Sendoh turned to his left he entered a dark and dead end alley. /Kuso! Why wasn't I looking   
where I'm headed!/ He then frantically looks for an escape but can't find any in a 3 ft wide   
alley.  
  
"Why don't you smile? You know, a scared face doesn't suit you?"  
  
/Shit! He's here!/ Now Sendoh is saying all the prayers he can to every God there for a miracle.  
/I can't die yet… I can't leave Hiroaki… I promised him!/  
  
After along exchange of fists and kicks, Sendoh found himself trapped in the strong hold of his   
soon to be killer. "Are you the one who killed Fujima and the others?" He asked trembling   
while clutching his cut, limp arm.  
  
"Yes." He simply answered licking the knife he held in his hands.  
  
Not wanting to give up, Sendoh gave his all just to be able to knock down his assailant. Just   
when he's about to make the run for it, Sendoh felt a strong stinging flesh cutting pain   
through his abdomen.   
  
"wh..why…. ki…kill… uh.. .us…?" Sendoh asked while trying not to drown with his own blood.  
  
"Because…" Then the only sound that can be heard is the gushing out of blood from Sendoh's   
body.  
  
"Hiroaki…" was the last thing that flew out of Sendoh's lips.  
  
There in the dark alley lays the body of a high school boy. Blood leaks everywhere, at the wall   
was written the number 5 and boldly the letters R. K. 


	6. 7th hell part 6

Part 6  
  
  
Koshino Residence  
7:30 AM  
Monday  
  
  
"AA... Akira!!! AKIRA!!!" Koshino screamed. "Please, Uozumi-san! Let me go... please... let me go  
to his house... please..." Koshino sobbed pleading and pounding on Uozumi's chest. "Please...   
just... please..."  
  
When Uozumi and Ikegami found out in the morning news about the death of their teammate, as if   
on instinct, both went straight to Koshino's place. There they found Koshino looking worse for   
wear, his father and mother hopelessly restraining him, not letting him go out of the house.  
  
"Koshino, I promise later this day we'll go, okay..." Uozumi said while trying desperately to   
hold back his own tears.  
  
"Koshino, I'm sure Sendoh will not want to see you like this..." Ikegami said in between sobs   
hugging Koshino.  
  
"I was just with him yesterday afternoon and later that evening he said he's going to buy   
something for his sister then... now... I..." Koshino just fell on the floor crying his   
heart out. "Noooo..."  
  
  
  
Shohoku High  
12:00 PM  
  
  
"Oh my! Did you hear about Sendoh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's horrible. I thought it all stopped a month ago..."  
  
"R.K.! Do you think-!  
  
"But who knows! There are a lot of people out there the has the same intials!"  
  
"Still, he's the best candidate for the next..."  
  
All chatter stopped when Rukawa walked through the noisy hallways of Shohoku. It's already   
lunchtime and he has a rendezvous in the rooftop.  
  
When he reached the place he's surprised to see not only his Hanamichi but Akagi and Mitsui   
as well.  
  
"Rukawa..." said Akagi. "I know it's difficult for you. He's a dear friend of yours, even though   
you won't admit it but we know..." Akagi looked at him with all concern and sincerity.  
  
"I know you and I are not always in good terms but..." Mitsui then spoke up. "The next victim...   
I... we're afraid that it's you... please... I can't lose anyone anymore..." he said leaning   
over the edge not looking at Rukawa, sad blue eyes are locked upon the sky.  
  
After a long moment of silence Akagi left with Mitsui leaving Sakuragi and Rukawa alone.   
  
Sakuragi then approached and hugged his lover tight. All of Rukawa's will to keep it all cool   
broke down. Rukawa there and then sobbed all his pain in Sakuragi's chest.  
  
"It hurts Hana..." He silently said in between sobs, seems to him that his tears won't stop.   
"Why him... why..."  
  
"Ssshh...." Sakuragi tried his best to hush his love.   
  
  
  
Ryonan Higschool Auditorium  
2:00 PM  
Tuesday  
  
"... A star may he be in his own profession but never the less a star that forever smiles in our   
hearts." A sad voice occupied the whole auditorium as the whole Ryonan High school gathered for   
a tribute to it's fallen star. Taoka-sensei, standing in front of the whole body proudly letting  
his tears fall that left wet spot on his shirt and down on the floor.   
  
Sobbing, crying and wailing were the only sounds that were present after the heart breaking   
speech. Not a single dry face was present. Even the whole Shohoku, Kainan and Shoyo Basketball   
teams are left tear stricken.   
  
Just outside the auditorium when everyone was already gone Uozumi walked towards Akagi, Maki   
and Hanagata.  
  
"Could you all attend Sendoh's funeral?" he asked in his trembling voice due to his crying.  
  
"Of course Uozumi. We all know what you all are going through right now." Hanagata replied   
patting Uozumi's shoulder.  
  
"We'll be there." Maki assured Uozumi.  
  
"Don't worry Uozumi, you don't have to tell us..." said Akagi.   
  
"Arigatou, minna." He said. Then... "I know all of us have the same fear right now." Uozumi added   
facing Rukawa.  
  
"Oi! Boss Monkey! Don't look at him like that!" Sakuragi placed himself before Rukawa.   
  
"Rukawa..." Koshino said tears are again flowing in his face.  
  
"Let's go, Koshino." Ikegami ushered his teammate away from the group. "Uozumi, we'll meet you   
in Sendoh's place later okay. We're going on ahead now."  
  
"Koshino-san..." Hikoichi just stared at the retreating figure of his sempai. Then turning at the  
group "Anou... minna... did you know that the killer took Sendoh-san's jacket. At least this   
time the police can look with hope, only Sendoh-san has that jacket, his name is printed on it.   
It's his jersey jacket."   
  
"You know! This getting freaky! What's the killer trying to prove by taking stuffs from his   
victims! To remind himself of his doings? Taking those as his trophy?!" and angry Mitsui said   
kicking a pebble at his feet.   
  
"The work of a serial killer... maybe a demented serial killer. Taking Ayako's necklace now   
Sendoh's jacket!" Hanagata wondered. "Still, we can't afford to lose you, Rukawa." He added,   
face as serious as it can be.   
  
"Hnn!" Rukawa then face his back to the whole group and started walking away Sakuragi not far   
behind him.  
  
"Sakuragi! Take care of him!" Akagi called out.  
  
"I will, Gori! I will, he's mine and no one can take him away." Sakuragi said to himself while   
following Rukawa.  
  
  
Kanagawa Memorial Park  
9:30 AM  
Friday  
  
No one went to attend school that morning. Also no one moved until the midnight blue casket is   
carefully laid to its last resting place.  
  
Koshino cried and cried, Ikegami and Rukawa both at his sides giving him support though the two   
are on the verge of breaking down.  
  
It looks like the heavens are also weeping on this ill-fated day. The sky is not as bright as it   
should be. Instead gray lonely clouds are covering it up, salty tears mixing up with the rain   
that stained every face that was present.  
  
The Ryonan basketball team along with Rukawa and Sakuragi were the only ones left in the place   
still not wanting to leave as if waiting for Sendoh to stand up and again and greet them with   
his forever smiling face. Everyone's not talking, not looking at each other, just nothing. And   
Koshino felt that whatever life is with him is now buried six feet under with his beloved.  
  
Sakuragi spoke up but to a tone that can only reach Rukawa's ears. "Kaede, I don't want to feel   
the kind of suffering Mitchy or Ryochin and Koshino-san's went and under right now. I don't   
think I can bear it." He said holding tightly his love one's hand as if clutching on his very   
life.  
  
"I promise, I won't. I won't make you feel that kind of pain." He answered, eyes still locked on   
the freshly closed grave of Sendoh.  
  
"I'm glad because you're only mine, Kitsune... only mine..." Sakuragi's tone changed.   
  
  
  
Ryonan Highschool  
7:50 AM  
Wednesday  
  
  
"Ohayo, Koshino-san!" Said Hikoichi running up to his sempai's side. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Just fine..." Koshino replied smugly as he continued to walk towards his room not bothering to   
look back at Hikoichi.  
  
"Koshino-san..." Hikoichi sighed at the fading figure of his teammate.  
  
----  
  
All throughout the morning Uozumi can't help but worry about the ghostly attitude of Koshino.   
/God help us.../ he silently prayed.  
  
"Uozumi! Solve on the board problem no. 7."   
  
"Huh?!" Uozumi, caught in his reverie, is trying his best to understand the series of the number   
written in the board. Then suddenly the lunch bell rings  
  
"You seemed lost today, Uozumi. Be thankful that the bell saved you." The math teacher said   
eyeing the basketball captain. "All right, Minna. Answer problems 8-15 for your homework.   
That's all for today. You may go now and have your lunch."  
  
"Whew..." Uozumi sighed in relief then goes out of the classroom along with Ikegami.  
  
"You almost got your ass cooked back there." Ikegami told him. "What's up with you today   
anyways? Sensei's right... you seemed lost."  
  
"Just thinking..." he answered.  
  
"Hhmmm... thinking... about what then?"  
  
"Him." Uozumi said pointing at Koshino.  
  
"Oh..." Ikegami followed the direction of Uozumi's hand. "Wonder why he's going outside?"   
  
Ever since Sendoh passed away Koshino never talked to anyone, not even a single hi for his   
teammate escaped his mouth. He only speaks out when he's being called, neither does he attend   
basketball practices anymore. And gradually everyone noticed Koshino's state. His used to be fit   
lean body is now as frail as the skinniest boy in school. Even his eyes lost it valiant spark   
that usually portrayed the short-tempered boy. He just pass by everyday like a shadow that you   
can see but you can't touch.  
  
It was windy and dim outside, and the rain is threatening to fall. They spotted Koshino sitting   
himself beside a tree in the hidden part of the school grounds. A sharp pain shot through   
Ikegami's heart as he remembers why is Koshino there.  
  
"Do you know this place, Ikegami?" Uozumi asked turning his back at Koshino. His heart can't   
take the sight he just saw.   
  
As Koshino sat down he immediately hugged his knees and is crying silently under the comfort of   
the Sakura tree.  
  
Ikegami let a tear roll down his cheek before answering. "Yes, Uozumi. This is the place where   
he and Sendoh usually stays and eat their lunch..."   
  
  
  
Sakuragi Residence  
7:40 PM  
A week later - Saturday  
  
Rukawa waits patiently outside his Do ahou's house ringing the doorbell for the fifth time still  
no one's answering the door. /hhmm.. I guess I have to use this./ Rukawa used the spare key   
that Sakuragi gave him to his place then he let himself in.   
  
Rukawa switched open the living room light. "Obasan?" he silently called out Sakuragi's mother.   
/hhhmm... maybe working overtime again. Wonder where's that do ahou.../  
  
Suddenly Rukawa's stomach reminded him that he hadn't had any dinner yet and all that waiting   
made him a bit hungry. So Rukawa walked towards the kitchen, a note beside the phone caught his   
attention. 'Son, I'll be back after a six-month work assignment. Mom' /That's not right! This is   
dated three months ago way before the killing started! Why is that da ahou lying to me about his   
mom working overtime?/ as he proceeds to walk to his destination he placed a mental note to   
question his lover later.   
  
Rukawa rummaged the fridge and seated himself at the dining table. Slowly and carefully eating   
his food his eyes landed on a mirror placed on the wall facing directly the corner of the room.   
As his eyes focused on the mirror he caught yet another sight that looks like a yellow dim light   
leaking through a small opening between the walls. /Wait... What is that?/ At this point he   
already finished his meal, placed the dishes in the sink and curiosity got the best of him, he   
follow the image reflected on the mirror.   
  
/A door?!/ He was surprised that the walls opened revealing a trap door. It was painted   
beautifully that it gave in the illusion of a complete wall. No matter how many times he's   
been in this place this is the first time that he actually notice this part of the house.   
/hn... that do ahou and I spends so much time in his room that I haven't have the time to   
explore his house/ he grinned as he remembered what they did in Sakuragi's room.  
  
The grin immediately faded as he saw the inside of the room. /Oh My God.../  
  
Seems to Rukawa that only three people can fit through this mouse hole considering there's a   
glass cabinet on the side and a small study table across it. The room that is only a quarter   
of the size of the locker room lighted only by a single orange yellow light bulb and is covered   
wall to wall by pictures.   
  
Rukawa went closer to one of the walls to get a better look at one of the pictures. Most of the   
pictures posted were of himself. Pictures of himself playing in the gym. Sleeping in the   
classroom, dressing inside the locker room and in his room both sleeping and dressing. Then he   
saw the smiling face of his late-vice captain. /What the?!/   
  
He remembered that look on the picture; it was the last smile he'd seen on Kogure's face. Then   
beside it shocked him through his wits. It was the picture of his sempai sprawled on the locker   
room floor. Then one by one he saw them all. How they were killed. Anzai-sensei kneeling   
clutching his stomach, Fujima's face as blood drips through his mouth. Ayako sitting on the   
bench, and then lying down with her blood. And on the last row a picture of Sendoh running   
through the dark alley where he was killed.   
  
/What's going on here?!/ Rukawa wondered wildly as he scans the room, different answers entered   
his mind but he still doesn't want to acknowledge it.   
  
Still exploring the room, he went face to face with the glass cabinet. And inside the cabinet   
he saw stuffs that made him want to crawl up into a ball and cry. On the top layer lays on what  
he recognized as Kogure's bag and pasted on it the number 1. He saw everything from   
Anzai-sensei's missing hat down to Sendoh's blood stained jacket.   
  
Tears and fear are now creeping up Rukawa's face. He blindly held onto the small study table   
opposite the cabinet for support but his hand landed on a black notebook that gives away a   
strong stench of blood. As he flipped through the first pages of the notebook a sound of a door   
opening made Rukawa's hair stand up. /Is he... no! It can't be!/   
  
"I see you found out."  
  
Rukawa instantly turned around and saw an evil grin plastered on Sakuragi.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
AN: *puts on protective gear* okay! i'm ready! flame me! 


	7. 7th hell part 7

Part 7  
  
  
"I see you found out."  
  
Rukawa instantly turned around and saw an evil grin plastered on Sakuragi.  
  
"Ha... Hana..." Rukawa dropped the notebook he was holding.  
  
"You've been very nosy... it's not like you, Kitsune..." Sakuragi said as he slowly approaches Rukawa.  
  
"I... did you do...?" He nervously asked.   
  
"Yes, I did!" Sakuragi proudly answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know what? They've ... " Pointing at Kogure and the rest's pictures. " ... been asking me that also... of course before I killed them. But too bad, they died at once and never got to hear my answer." Sakuragi simply answered.  
  
Confusion and fear are both undoubtedly seen in Rukawa's usually impassive face.  
  
"Oh! Is that fear I see in your face? Tsk.. tsk... It's not like you at all, Kitsune." Sakuragi slowly traced Rukawa's face with his fingers, caressing it like it's the most precious thing in the whole world.   
  
"Hana... Hanamichi..."  
  
"Do not call me by my first name!!!" Suddenly grasps Rukawa's hair moving his face towards him. "I hate it when you call me that!"  
  
Shocked by the sudden action, Rukawas's feet are rooted on the ground. He can't move or won't move... he doesn't know. Finally able to gain control of his tongue, he asked, "Why... what's going on?" in his trembling voice.  
  
Still holding on Rukawa, "You really want to know why?" he evilly teased.  
  
Rukawa can only gulp as an answer.  
  
"Because..." Then forcefully pushed Rukawa beside the wall. "I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU!!!" he shouted. "IN FACT I LOATHE YOU!!!"  
  
Upon hearing those words coming out of his love's mouth, Rukawa's world immediately shattered. He stood there against the wall pinned by Sakurgai's strong arms. Tears are freely rolling down his pale cheeks.  
  
"I wanted TO hurt YOU SO BAD! I want YOU to feel the PAIN that I've known so well!!!" Sakuragi continued on. "YOU! Mr. Rukawa, the SUPER ROOKIE! Everyone praises you! You are the epitome of PERFECTION for the female population of Shohoku!" Banging Rukawa against the wall everytime he shouts.   
  
"Ss... stop..." feeling the pain not only in his body but inside as well, Rukawa tried to avoid Sakuragi's hits.   
  
Not feeling satisfied Sakuragi continued to punched and kicked Rukawa until blood is present in Rukawa's face and body. "I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"But... I thought we..." asked Rukawa. He's already crouched on the floor, clutching his stomach while coughing up blood.  
  
"THERE IS NO WE!!! There never was!!!" Sakuragi again pulled Rukawa up by his hair. "I pretended to be in-love with you, so I can get you." The evil grin is once more present on his face. "And too bad, you fell for it. But fortunately for me, I can now hurt you the most possible way there is."  
  
Letting Rukawa drop on the floor, Sakuragi laughed, not his usual cheery boastful laugh but a sinister laugh. "But of course, it's easy for you to fall. I am the TENSAI after all!"  
  
All that Rukawa can do is cry in pain. "If you really hate me that much, why do you have to murder them? Why not just kill me?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me, Kitsune?" Kneeling infront of Rukawa, Sakuragi cupped Rukawa's chin. "The Tensai said! The Tensai wanted to hurt YOU! Wanted YOU to experience the PAIN! There's no fun in killing you right away. I want to see you suffer"  
  
Rukawa cannot believe to what is happening.  
  
"Let the TENSAI explain." Sakuragi then pushed Rukawa towards to the glass cabinet by his nape. "Kogure Kiminobu, my first hell."  
  
Rukawa found himself facing the bag that Kogure once owned.  
  
"He is just too good for his own sake. I hate it when people is soooo goody goody!"  
  
"But... he hasn't done anything to hurt you, Hana!"   
  
"I said do not call me that!" Sakuragi rammed Rukawa's face against the glass cabinet.   
  
There was a short pause before Sakuragi spoke. "Megane-kun did one thing though, HE became YOuR FRiEnD! Knowing you have few, eliminating him is easy but hurting Mitchy on the process too. But that's okay, I don't like him either." He smiled.  
  
"That's insane!" Rukawa's fear became anger.  
  
"Hhmm... insane... My mother called me insane once, even my father. Oh and also my psychiatrist!" Liking the rage that is now present on Rukawa. "You also didn't know that I have to visit the shrink at least twice a month did you?" Then turning a bit thoughtful but still not letting go of Rukawa. "I don't know why my mom wanted me to and the shrink mention that I have mental disorder of something. Humph! Insane my ass! I'm not insane just the Tensai!!!" he laughed once again.  
  
Rukawa saw an opening, he spun around and attempted to punch Sakuragi in the face. But Sakuragi at once caught his fist, rendering him powerless. "Getting feisty aren't we Kitsune?" he simply said. "Why don't you let the TENSAI continue ne?"  
  
Rukawa felt like his wrist was being crushed by Sakuragi's hold, he knelt down on the floor in agony. Once on the floor, Sakuragi took a hand full of his hair and Rukawa again found himself yet again face to face with the glass cabinet.  
  
"Anzai-sensei, my second hell..."  
  
"He liked you! He has dreams for you!!!" Rukawa shouted while struggling from Sakuragi's grip.  
  
"Oyaji only liked you!!! I know that when the Tensai turns his back he laughs with all of them! Making fun of the Tensai!" Sakuragi argued.  
  
"That's stupid!"  
  
"Shut up!!! The tensai said Oyaji's favorite is YOU and NOT the TENSAI so also he has to go. He's old anyways so it isn't much of a loss." Sakuragi spoke as if he killed an ant and not a human. "Hehe, and the pathetic you believed my little excuse of going out with the gundan that night."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Then there is Fujima Kenji, my third hell." Continued Sakuragi, ignoring Rukawa.  
  
  
Akagi Residence  
9:40 PM  
  
"Son, phone call for you." Mrs. Akagi called out. "It's Rukawa's father."  
  
"Got it!" Akagi shouted from his room then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hai, Akagi desu."  
  
"Oh, Akagi-kun. I know it's late but I'm wondering if you know where my son is?" Mr. Rukawa said on the other line. "He's been out since 6 something this afternoon and has not yet come back home even for dinner." Mr. Rukawa worriedly told his dilemma. "I'm just getting worried because of all this murders going."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Rukawa but I haven't seen him after today's morning practice."  
  
"Could you help me contact some of his friends maybe they know where he is or if they've seen him? I really don't know anyone of his friend even the guy my son usually is with."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Sir. I'll call you back again if I found out anything."  
  
"Arigatou, Akagi-kun."  
  
He then carefully placed down the phone. Slowly walking back and forth of in his room /Where could that baka be? I just told him this morning not to have any night trainings alone! Wait! Sakuragi!/  
  
Looking up from his address book he spotted the red headed tensai's number. Akagi waited for almost ten minutes of ringing and redialing still no one's answering not even the answering machine. Patience slowly leaving him, he decided to dial another number.  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
/Come on, Mitsui! I know you're still awake!/  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
/Answer! Answer! Answer!/  
  
Then a tired voice was heard from the other end of the line.  
  
"Moshi-mo -- "  
  
"Mitsui!" Akagi nearly shattered Mitsui's eardrum.  
  
"Oi! What's the big idea?! I'm not deaf you know!" snarled Mitsui.  
  
"Listen, Rukawa's father called and he's been looking for Rukawa." Said Akagi ignoring Mitsui's complaints. "And I've been calling Sakuragi but no one's answering. And since you live near his place, could you check it out?"  
  
"What?!" Now it's time for Akagi's eardrum to shatter in to tiny bits. "C'mon now Akagi! Maybe the two went out for a date! Besides it's late!"  
  
"Look Mitsui, Mr. Rukawa's really worried and also with all the murders it didn't help. So please I'm only asking this now and never again. Just check if Rukawa or Sakuragi's there, maybe too busy to answer the phone or something. And if we can find Sakuragi then probably we can also find Rukawa."  
  
"All right, all right." Mitsui sighed and agreed. "I'll go and check, you call the others."  
  
"I will." Said Akagi. "And if you don't call back after thirty minutes I'll go straight there to Sakuragi's place and we'll both look for them okay."  
  
"So if both of them are not home I'll just stay there and you'll meet me there is that it?"  
  
"Yes, after thirty minutes." Akagi looked at his wristwatch. "It's 10 PM so I'll meet you at 10:30"  
  
"Got it!" Mitsui then hang up the phone and went straight to Sakuragi's place.  
  
  
Sakuragi residence  
9:40 PM  
  
"Then there is Fujima Kenji, my third hell,"  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed at this point. He is now looking at the torn wallet of Fujima and beside it lays a picture of him.   
  
"Did you know that Sendoh found out that I was the killer?" pointing at Rukawa's picture he continued. "It's because of that picture in Fujima's wallet. Heck I merely used his money and Sendoh saw that picture." He paused for a while then he smiled. "You should've seen Sendoh's frightened face! It was utterly priceless!!!"  
  
"Why you -!" Rukawa used his saved strength to shove Sakuragi, but Sakuragi countered it with a punch. "Ungh..." with that Rukawa lost consciousness.  
  
A sound coming from the grandfather clock in Sakuragi's house tells that it's already ten in the evening and it also slowly woke Rukawa up. He gradually fluttered his eyes open. "hnnn..." After a few winks Rukawa can only see the light but everything else is a blur. He tried to touch his head but was not able to as he found himself bound to a chair.   
  
"You've been out for a while." Sakuragi said as he emerges from the darkness. " An there's no use struggling Rukawa. You can't get out." Snorted Sakuragi. "Now where was I was before I was rudely interrupted. Hhmm... Oh! Fujima Kenji!"  
  
"Kenji..."   
  
"Just like Megane-kun there, he's your friend. Heck! He's even your ex-boyfriend! I guess that's good enough reason!" smirked Sakuragi. "And beside I don't like rich mama's boy." Sakuragi said then taking out Ayako's gold necklace from the cabinet.  
  
"Ahh... beautiful Ayako-san, my fourth hell." said Sakuragi caressing the gold necklace in his hands. "I think you know why Rukawa. Still let the Tensai continue and explain."  
  
"Let me go." Rukawa stonily said.  
  
Ignoring Rukawa, Sakuragi continued talking. "It's the fan of hers actually. She doesn't know how many aspirin the Tensai have consumed just to get rid of the headache she caused with her tessen!" Then snapping the necklace into two he shouted. "I wasn't good enough! She always says, "Why don't you be more like Rukawa. Why can't you shoot like Rukawa?" Rukawa this! Rukawa that!" Then calming a little he again began to caress the broken necklace in his hands. "And this necklace helped me kill her. Strangling her with her own necklace then stabbing her. It was quite fun actually." Sakuragi grinned at the memory.  
  
Rukawa looked deathly afraid of the Sakuragi now. This is not the Sakuragi he loves and definitely not the Sakuragi that loves him!  
  
Spotting the blood stained Ryonan jacket Sakuragi again smiled. "Ah! and let's not forget Smiley! My fifth hell..."   
  
  
Eastside Kanagawa  
10:07 PM  
  
Mitsui shivered as the cold night breeze hugged him. Looking around his surroundings, he found himself not far from where Sendoh's been murdered. /Sigh. Sendoh also lives near this place. Poor guy.../ He then glanced up his watch "10:07. I should've used my bike. It'll save me some time. I'm still a few minutes away from Sakuragi's place. Still I gotta hurry though, I also have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Mitsui ran to Sakuragi's place.  
  
  
Sakuragi's place  
10:09  
  
"Ah! And let's not forget Smiley! My fifth hell..."   
  
"You bastard!" Rukawa growled despite of his fear of Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi faced him with the deadliest and coldest glare Rukawa has ever seen. Sakuragi carefully moves towards Rukawa fingering the table near him, opening a drawer and slowly revealing a knife. The light reflecting in the knife's sharp edges making Rukawa squint. To his horror, Rukawa found the knife toying his neck and Sakuragi at his back.  
  
"What did you just said?" Sakuragi menacingly said. "I didn't quite catch it."  
  
Rukawa's terror multiplied tenfold.  
  
Sensing that Rukawa won't answer him, Sakuragi continued. "Smiley. Sendoh Akira. Heh! Just like you, he's one of the best there is! Of course I hate his guts! He could smile forever in hell for all I care! Girls following him everywhere he goes and that talent! He seems to be a mountain of it! And he just have to be your goddamn bestfriend!" Saying all these while teasing Rukawa's neck with his knife, letting little cuts run through the beautiful pale skin of Rukawa.  
  
To Rukawa these all felt like the longest hour of his life till he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
  
  
Outside Sakuragi's place  
10:13 PM  
  
/Maybe they're not really here, but still.../ Mitsui kept on pushing the doorbell, he actually tried opening the door but it was locked, he even tried to look through the window beside. /Hell! Everything's dark from the inside! Guess, I should wait for Akagi here./ He seated himself in the front door. /Still, something tells me I have to do something, but what?!/  
  
  
Inside Sakuragi's place  
10:13 PM  
  
Sakuragi stopped his actions when he heard the sound telling that someone outside the door. "Who could that be at this hour, Kitsune?" He asked still not lowering the knife that is still positioned on Rukawa's neck. "Another victim maybe?" He grinned.   
  
Rukawa tried to shout but felt the knife and Sakuragi's hand stiffened on him.   
  
"Scream and this will find it's way to your beautiful, luscious neck." Sakuragi hissed at Rukawa's ear. Pulling down his hair making Rukawa look up and his neck open for an attack.  
  
"Killing an individual that is helpless is a coward's way." Rukawa said in a hostile voice.   
  
"What?" Sakuragi was distracted at this. "The Tensai is not a coward!" Sakuragi almost plunged the knife in Rukawa's neck in anger and annoyance.  
  
"Then let me go and fight like a man!" Rukawa thought that if he presses the right buttons, he'd be free from his current position thus getting a chance of defending himself.  
  
"Or are you that scared of losing to me again?" Rukawa continued his taunts seeing the now a bit perplexed expression of his soon to be murderer.  
  
Taken aback by the question, Sakuragi's rage fired up, making his disturbed mind more demented than it's already is. Numerous thoughts keep flooding his head. Eyes that are naturally soft honey colored are now intense sinister brown that speak nothing but wrath for the pale, stoic boy.  
  
Madness is overpowering Sakuragi's state of reason right now. He unconsciously lowered the knife down on Rukawa's shirt ripping it, stopping only when the shirt fell sideways, revealing a broad pale chest. Gradually a dark thick liquid sipped out of that unnaturally light colored skin.  
  
Rukawa grimaced at the stinging pain as the knife cut not only his shirt but his skin as well.  
  
Insanity is unmistakably present at Sakuragi's face as he intensely stared at the blood running down Rukawa's torso. So amazed by the river of red that he's watching, he again raised the knife to Rukawa's chest and started writing with it also muttering at the same time.   
  
"Rukawa Kaede, my... sixth hell." As this sentence came out of Sakuragi's mouth it was now also printed in Rukawa's bare upper body. Rukawa could only gasp in pain as the knife continued to imprint the upcoming words.  
  
"The TENSAI is not a coward!" Sakuragi plunged the knife a little deeper in Rukawa's chest as the exclamation point was written, the knife almost coming in contact with his heart. At this point Rukawa screamed.  
  
  
Outside Sakuragi's place  
10:30 PM  
  
Mitsui crept at the side of the house looking for a possible entrance when he heard a voice cry coming from the inside and startling him, "Shit! Who was that?! That sounds like Rukawa. C'mon Akagi! Where are you? Hurry up!" He said to on one in particular.   
  
"Mitsui, what are you doing looking like some perverted peeping tom?"  
  
This made Mitsui jumped. "Don't go scaring me like that!"  
  
"Then tell me why are you almost climbing up that side of the wall?" Akagi raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
Dusting himself as he went infront of the door to Akagi, "Look I heard someone scream and it scared the shit out of me. I was --"  
  
"Screamed you say?"  
  
"Not that kind of scream baka! I should know!" Mitsui was tempted to hit the big guy with him now. "Anyways, so I was looking for a way in when you came."  
  
"So that's what've you been doing while waiting for me?" Akagi asked  
  
"Yes, and unfortunately I can't find any unless you wanna go in by the rafters which I know you won't. So be a good gorilla and tear the door down."   
  
Before Akagi can administer his 'gori punch' on Mitsui they yet heard another scream. Not needing anymore convincing Mitsui and Akagi pounded, rammed and forced down the door.  
  
Inside Sakurag's place  
10:37 PM  
  
Oblivious to Rukawa's shouts of torture and the banging sound of the door being ripped from its hinges, Sakuragi continued to slide the knife in Rukawa's upper body still writing and a pool of blood started to form beneath Rukawa's chair.  
  
"I will not be beaten by you!" When the last word and punctuation was imprinted, the knife dove, sinking in Rukawa's stomach then twisting it inside. Blood leaked out of his used to lovely mouth.  
  
Sakuragi stopped and watch as Rukawa stared at him, his breathing gradually slowed down until it came to a complete stop. Blood dripped from his body down to the floor making small droplet sounds, the sound that can be only heard inside that confined room.  
  
Then Sakuragi smiled, smiled a blissful smile. He seemed so contented watching Rukawa's dead figure, with his hand clutching the knife that was still plunged in Rukawa's abdomen. Taking out the knife, he's attention now diverted to the red rich liquid that slowly trickled it's way down the knife's shiny, sharp edge. As the last drop fell on the ground Sakuragi let his finger glide and feel the knife's sharpness. Not sensing the cut that formed in his finger, Sakuragi is more focused on the fluid coming out of it.  
  
"Hehe, the Tensai's blood is redder than yours kitsune." He suddenly voiced out still watching his fingers. Then little by little he traced his name in his arm. Again, amazed by the blood flowing out he tore his own shirt cutting himself in the process.  
  
"haHahahahaHa!" Sakuragi manically laughed as he cut himself while writing on his body. "Tensai! Sakuragi!" over and over again. "HahahaHAHahaha!  
  
"Look at yourself kitsune! You're eyes are wide open! Are you staring at me??!?!" Sakuragi furiously screamed at Rukawa's still form, lifeless eyes open that seemed to be looking at Sakuragi. "Answer me Kitsune!" Sakuragi, in his rage, raised the knife up and down only deepening his cuts and stabs. "HahahaHAHAhahaha!"   
  
Slowly, Sakuragi is losing his balance and consciousness from all the blood loss. He staggered back, his vision get blurrier and blurrier.   
  
------   
  
*BANG*  
  
The door fell hard on the floor almost shaking the entire household. Mitsui blindly searched for the light switch. When the light switched on the screaming ceased and was replaced by what sounds like a disturbing laugh.   
  
"Sakuragi!"  
  
"Rukawa!"  
  
The two shouted as Akagi went straight up to the upper quarters to search and Mitsui stayed downstairs looking but they can't find the room where the voice is coming from.  
  
"Akagi?"   
  
"No, Mitsui, they're not upstairs."  
  
"The voice, it's like coming from the walls!" Mitsui frantically punched the wall beside him as they met up in the dining area.   
  
Without warning, a part of the wall burst open, revealing a lifeless Sakuragi. Then slowly a pool of blood formed encircling the dead figure.   
  
Mitsui neither screamed nor moved. The scene before him traumatized Mitsui. He can only gape at the image of a bloody Rukawa on a chair and Sakuragi lying on the floor, a knife plunged deep in his chest by his own hand, both dead.   
  
Akagi fell on his knees, eyes locked on Sakuragi. Various thoughts are battling in his mind but his sense of reason won, telling him to get up and call the authorities.   
  
  
A residence somewhere in Kanagawa  
10:00 AM  
Sunday  
  
  
"... Akagi Takenori and Mitsui Hisashi found the dead bodies of Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi inside the Sakuragi residence. All evidence point to Sakuragi Hanamichi, a sixteen year old high school boy, in the murders of Kogure Kiminobu a student from Shohoku High school, Anzai-sensei the basketball coach of the said school also the manageress of the team, Ayako. Fujima Kenji, a student in Shoyo High school, Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High and lastly Rukawa Kaede also from Shohoku High school. It was stated in the report that the murderer, Sakuragi Hanamichi, suffered from a mental illness the drove him to perpetrate such acts. Making his mind think that Kogure Kiminobu, the first victim as his first hell down to Rukawa Kaede that he marked as his sixth hell. Unknowingly to this late young lad that he himself brought upon his shoulder his own seventh hell..."   
  
  
"Baka Hanamichi!" Youhei furiously pressed the off button. He then dropped himself in the couch, sobbing quietly. "Baka..."  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
AN: Hope you all enjoyed reading this fic of mine. ^_^  
  
*puts on a new batch of protective gear* Okay! Now I'm ready! Flame me! 


End file.
